A little can of Worms
by Jyn Ryvia
Summary: A series of One-shot, Dribbles and Ideas that one day might be a story.


So just a little something to get an idea out of my head.

Thinking with...

* * *

Ji-ho, an average looking Koran teenager was standing at the mouth of an alleyway in one of his older hoodies was fucking bored. Correction, he was tired, cold, fucking bored and would be back home with his latest girl if it was not for the fact that it was the Boss himself that called him out tonight, and the boss scared him to the fucking core.

So here he was, In some random alleyway with a bunch of Japs and Chinese dudes and one other Koran guy as they waited for the boss and the psycho to show up. Probably to scare off some Merchants hanging around the wrong spot, or maybe a pissing contest with the skinheads, were the ABB and them will stand on different sides of some piss-stained street and scream about how they will kick the others ass before everyone gives up and goes home. He'll find out soon enough.

Still, while being out here now is shit, it might be a sign that Ji-ho was moving up in the gang. All the guys here but him are senior members in the ABB, maybe he will start getting a bigger cut of the profits, hell, maybe Lung was going to make him a lieutenant! Then he will have his own little group to boss around instead of having to be a yes man to that fucker Bolin.

It was as Ji-ho was fantasising about his prospects when he noticed that everyone around him had stopped moving around and talking and was looking in the same direction, Lung was here.  
Ji-ho walked over to stand in front of the Cape, waiting for orders. Lung was a walking mountain of a man, tall and muscular with no shirt to show off the sprawling tattoos covered his body from the neck down and a metal mask depicting a dragon showing nothing of his face but his bloodshot eyes.

He was the single most powerful man in Bay, Kiser might have more capes in his army of white dickheads, but only Lung has ever dueled an Endbringer one on one and live.

Lung moves his head back and forth behind that mask, Ji-ho assuming to look and make sure everyone was already here, pointless, as no-one would make Lung wait, before starting.

'We are going to deal with the Undersiders' He said, and Ji-ho's blood runs cold, "that stunt they pull at the casino shows that they need to learn a lesson." The Boss then gives a short, dark chuckle, "too bad they won't get to as they die tonight." He glares then, letting his anger at being disrespected show, that he won't be happy until there is blood.

Ji-ho swallows his nerves, now realising that he was not here because he was moving up, but for his bloodening. He has been in scrapes before, even sure that that one merchant bitch he shot probably did not make it, but he never went out of his way to murder someone, let alone a bunch of Capes.

One of the guys drew a butterfly knife from his pocket, while another put his hand on his waistband to check his gun, everyone around him was getting ready in some way so Ji-ho made himself look busy, looking like you were not prepared to the shit you had to around this lot was a good way to get fucked over later.

Lung starts speaking again, "when you see the children, just shoot. Doesn't matter your aim, just shoot. You see one lying on the ground? Shoot the little bitch twice more to be sure. We give them no chances to …" whatever he was going to say was cut off a small rock smacked right into the side of Lung's head and then bounced off. There was silence as everyone stood there dumbfounded.

With a deep growl, Lung turned to face the direction of the idiot to blast or crush them, but there was no one, just another alleyway, whoever it was must have been deeper.

"You," Lung pointed to one of the bigger guys in the group, "go get the fool." The man did not hesitate in running over and into the shadowed alleyway, taking his gun out as he started shouting and disappeared around the corner.  
"Hey! Piece of shit! Get out here and," we wait for the 'and' for a few seconds but there was nothing, just silence. The group start to get a bit uneasy and people started muttering, but a glare from the Boss shut them up.

Lung walked closer to the ally, body starting to bulge and smoke, before stopping and looked at the opening, thinking. Decision made, he Grunts out an "come" and waves us forward. And so they plunge into the shadows.

While Lung walks confidently forward in the centre of the group, Ji-ho and the other thugs were more careful, moving carefully and looking in all directions, including up, showing their experience in living in a city of Capes. But the Alley was the same as all the rest in the area, run down, dirty and smelling of something foul. In a few seconds that felt like hours to Ji-ho, they had come to a dead end, with no sign of the missing man or who he went to find.

The group looked around for a bit, the thugs getting more and more nervous as time went on while Lung just got more and more annoyed.

Ji-ho was starting to relax now that whatever was happening seemed to be over. Probably some lower level Cape who planned to start something then chickened out. Not the first time that happened. But then he heard something weird to his right, near one of the Chinese, like the sound of air rushing out of a closed space followed by a watery-bubbling sound.

Ji-ho looked over to see nothing, including the Chinese guy.

W-What the fuck!" Ji-ho screamed as he backed pedalled, and waving his gun in front of him in fear. The group all turned to see what was happening, then there was another shouting on the other side of the group.  
Turning around, this time Ji-ho had time to see what was happening.

An arm was sticking out of the wall, coming from a black void that was bubbling and making the noises that Ji-ho was hearing before. The arm had grabbed one of the Japanese guys by the side of the head and was smashing it into the same wall quick and hard, after three hits the thug was half unconscious. one of the guys took a shot, but it missed the arm and luckily for him the thug. Before anything else happened the black hole opened wider and the arm pulled the man in before closing in an instant.

"Away from the wall and group up!" one of the senior members ordered, and Ji-ho scrambles from where he was into the middle of the ally going back to back with the others, guns facing in all directions.

Lung, however, was not part of the circle. Instead, he walked into the exact centre of the alley and looked around standing tall and proud.

"I tire of this game." Lung said, his voice beginning its transformation from a man's to a monster's, "you think this smart? You think I am scared by this display? That I will feel fear?" him then bursts into flames,"I am Lung! I am Fear! And I will KILL YOU!" he then screams out, "so come out you…"

It happens instantly.

Just like before, the same void opened up, the same strange sound for rushing air and bubbling. But this time instead of on the walls it was on the ground…. Right beneath Lungs feet.

And with a pop and a small splash Lung was gone. The void closing after him, and once again that night everyone was struck dumb.

That was until the dam burst, and everyone bolted for the exit, tripping over one another to be the first one out, Ji-ho included. Thoughts of promotion out of his mind as all he could think about was getting away.

He was right at the exit when he felt the earth beneath his feet disappear, and then he was falling into an inky darkness, screaming, and then it was all white with a sudden stop.

After taking a second to get his bearings, Ji-ho looked around himself in confusion. He was in a large, featureless, white room, with nothing in it but his fellow gang members (except the three that were taken earlier and Lung himself.), one plain door, and a pile of cheap snacks and bottle water.

Curious, Ji-ho made his way to the door and tried to open it, but it would not move. For the rest of the night, no matter what he did, pull, kick, ram, etc. it would not budge.

In the now empty Alleyway the void once more appears and someone stepped out, a tall but young and skinny girl in a jeans and hoodie combo with gloves and a cheap eye mask. She looked around her for a second before walking out of the alley and into the street, where she kept going until she found an old payphone.

Once there she dialled an emergency number and then waited until the phone stopped ringing.

"Hello?" she said, her voice proving her young age as well as having a hint of nervousness, "is this the PRT emergency line?" she listened for a bit as the operator spoke.

"yes, uh, I'm a new Hero and I caught Lung and some of his Gang members."

"No, this is not a prank call! I trapped him with my power, I'm, well, good at that, if I can get them to walk into the right place. Please, I'm not joking and I don't know how long it lasts, it might spit them back out after a while. I can go to the Protectorate if you want? I do know it will be ok for an hour."

"yes, I can wait for Armsmaster." The girl relaxes as it seems that the operator is taking her seriously.

"My name? oh my Cape name, right" she stops to think a second.

"Call me Trick-room."

* * *

so a basic alt,power fic based on Knov's " Hide and Seek" ability from Hunter x Hunter.

what I think would make this interesting compared to other types of teleporter powers is the need for set-up time, which lends itself well to chess-style fights and games of hid and seek.

sadly a full fic would be very hard to do well, and I don't think I have the skills yet to do it, maybe some day. if someone wants to take the idea, feel free.


End file.
